Corvus Glaive (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Black Dwarf (brother, deceased); Proxima Midnight (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jim Cheung | First = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2013 Infinity | HistoryText = Corvus Glaive was a member of Thanos' Black Order, and the right-hand of the Mad Titan. One of his tasks was to force the planets harassed by Thanos to give his master a tribute. When Thanos targeted Earth as the next planet he would raze, Corvus Glaive arrived to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but left after realising that Thanos' son was not there. When Thane, Thanos' son, was found in Orollan, the Black Order moved to that location in order for Thanos to murder his son. Corvus Glaive was destroyed by Hyperion when the Avengers arrived to Orollan in order to fight Thanos. Thanos and Proxima Midnight were frozen in an amber construct which left them in a state of living death by Thane, and they remained imprisoned in the Necropolis along with the rests of Corvus Glaive. As Corvus was immortal for as long as his blade was unbroken, he began to return to life inside his cell in the Necropolis. As part of his secret experimentation with the amber cube, Maximus used a microscopic drill to let air reach Corvus Glaive's remains and fully regenerate him. The Cabal Corvus Glaive along with Thanos and Proxima were freed by Namor, who had had a falling out with the Illuminati for destroying an alternate world during an Incursion, and joined his Cabal, in order to destroy another colliding Earth, as the Illuminati were resigned to their fate and were willing to let both universes die. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, the Cabal had found some degree of legitimacy on Earth. The world stood by and allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their base of operations. The Cabal continued to protect the universe by destroying colliding Earths, but Namor had grown weary and disgusted with the Cabal's habit of engaging in wholesale slaughter of the colliding Earth's population, as opposed to simply planting the bomb and leaving. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy the Cabal. A new Incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. As the Cabal engaged the Sidera Maris in combat, Namor set his plan in motion. However, he was betrayed by Black Panther and Black Bolt, who pushed him off the platform into the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth. As the Cabal approached the fallen Namor, who lied about his intentions, they discovered an unusual event was occuring. The Earth they were in was, in addition, in an Incursion with another universe at the same time. Unable to return to Earth-616, the Cabal made their way to the second Incursion point, and escaped from the doomed planet into the third universe, the Ultimate Universe. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Immortality:' As long as Glaive is wielding his blade, he can't die. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Corvus Wields a halberd capable of splitting atoms, meaning it can cut through anything including the thick hide of Hulk and even Hyperion. Even if Corvus finds himself dead, per-say, eviscerated in battle by Hyperion's atomic vision he can be easily resurrected so long as his blade remains unbroken. Given enough time he can fully regenerate on his own but when in close proximity to it he'll revitalize him self almost instantly. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killed by Hyperion Category:Infinity casualties Category:Sam Alexander Villains Category:Corvus Gaive (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Inhumans Villains Category:Legally Deceased Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Virtually indestructible Durability